The invention relates generally to command and control communication. In particular, the invention relates to such communication between motor vehicles.
Synexxus Ekeel is a distributed network of vehicle to vehicle communication with multiple sensors. It provides platforms equipped with sensors that detect the direction and angle of incoming military projectiles and can share that data between vehicles to improve target fidelity.
The Shot Spotter Gunshot Location System alerts a user to gunfire and explosive events. It provides location of gunfire through networked sensors and a centralized command center. A camera can be directed to location of gunfire. As such, there is a need for a system for implementing cooperative communication control between vehicles.